


Feels Like Home

by musikat18



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Ace The Dog - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Home Bones is Comfy Bones, Shore Leave, cute shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 07:45:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16849993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikat18/pseuds/musikat18
Summary: You've never been dirtside before, so you're a little nervous about your first shore leave. Your boyfriend generously offers to take you home with him to Georgia.





	Feels Like Home

The chatter aboard the ship had only escalated as of late, and while everyone seemed excited, you happened to be dreading the topic of conversation...kind of a lot.

No, it wasn’t annual physicals. That had passed by rather smoothly (likely thanks to your remarkable CMO boyfriend). It wasn’t an inspection by the admiralty, either; those were considerably less looked forward to by the majority of the crew, considering that Jim was so lax on so many regulations that far too many adjustments had to be made.

The reason for the buzz among the crew was, in fact, due to the ship soon docking back in San Francisco for a well-needed shore leave.

You, on the other hand, weren’t really looking forward to the break.

“Something’s bugging you, darlin’,” Leonard asked you over dinner one evening. You’d been poking half-heartedly at your food and not as eager to chat as usual. He’d clearly noticed. “Is it alright if I ask or would you rather not talk about it now?”

You sighed heavily. There wasn’t much you could do to keep it from him any further.

“I told you that I grew up on a starship, right?”

“The Marlowe, yeah. Does this have to do with your parents?”

“No,” you shook your head. “I’ve...I’ve never been dirtside before, and I’m kind of nervous about staying there for a few weeks, since I don’t really have anywhere to go.”

“What about the Academy? You’re here in Starfleet, you had to have--”

“Took accelerated programs on the Marlowe. Never had to leave the ship.”

This didn’t seem to shake him as much as you expected. You took it as a good sign.

“Do you think you’re gonna take the whole leave in San Francisco? I don’t mind staying in town with you until Jim comes back to start prepping the ship to head back out.”

“No, no no, I don’t wanna keep you away from your mom and your sisters and everybody,” you shook your head quickly. “I...I don’t really have a plan. I don’t know what there is to do on...Earth as a whole.”

He chewed on a replicated biscuit for a minute, letting a short silence develop before he suggested, “How about we spend a couple days together in San Fran, and then you can come down to Georgia with me?”

You just about spit your entire glass of water in his face.

“You want me to meet your family now?”

“You don’t have to say yes.”

“I know, I know, I just wasn’t sure where you were on that, yet.”

“Well, now you know. You know I won’t be offended if you decide you just wanna stay near Starfleet HQ for all of your leave.”

You weighed your options. Sure, staying close to Starfleet would probably be great and all, but you and Leonard rarely got any time together, and you wanted as much leave time with him as you could get your hands on (and maybe as much of him as you could get your hands on in general).

“I think I’ll stick with you. I’d rather be stuck on Earth with a familiar face.”

“You forgot handsome and comforting, darlin’.”

You rolled your eyes at his blunt humor, but a smile grew on your face as he took your hand and gently rubbed it with his thumb.

“I promise everyone’ll make you feel right at home. You’ve got nothing to worry about. Earth is a lot less dangerous than space.”

“I mean, to me, space is a lot less dangerous than Earth, but go on.”

He laughed, deep and low in his chest, and the sound made you all the more certain that if you would be on shore leave with this man, you’d be in good hands.

-

“And you do have an apartment in the city?” you fiddled with your fingers, standing behind Leonard as he retrieved the bags the both of you had brought on the shuttle.

“Yes, darlin’.”

“How far is it from here? Will we be able to walk? Is the building, like, in a good neighborhood and stuff? Oh god, do you have okay neighbors? ...Do you need me to carry some of that?”

“Baby,” Leonard sighed, using his free arm to pull you close and kiss the top of your head. “Stop worrying. You’re in good hands.”

“I know, I know, I know,” you said, taking a long breath. “This is just...very new and weird.”

“And it will be, but I promise you’ll have fun.”

“Promise?”

“Promise. You’ve never had real food before, right?”

“No.”

He grinned broadly, “Then just wait ‘til we get to Georgia next week. I promise you’ll never wanna leave.”

You had no idea what that had to do with anything, but you didn’t question his newfound and rarely-expressed excitement as he steered you out of the shuttle landing bay and out to a cab.

His space was clearly reflective of how much time he didn’t spend there; incredibly simple, naught but a couch, breakfast table, skeleton kitchenette, and a near-untouched bed. Still, your heart warmed when he pulled open a drawer to set aside space specifically for your things. Just as you fretted about leave itself the second you stepped off the shuttle, coming through the door to his temporary home brought out another new side of him, and he babbled for a little bit about how you were free to use whatever space you needed, really, and not to feel like this wasn’t your home, too, because it was, the two of you had been sharing quarters for a while, anyway, and--

“Leonard,” you smiled softly, halting his speech. “It’s perfect. Thank you.”

His eyes warmed as he looked down at you, and his smile was all you needed to settle your current worries about shore leave for the moment.

-

Was the unlimited space of the city kind of scary? Pretty much. Though, with Bones to guide you around, showing you all the neat little nooks and secret spots at the Fisherman’s Wharf and Union Square and the Golden State Park, the whole world felt small, like it had shrunk down just to accommodate the two of you. After about four days and so many pictures, the two of you were seated on a bench in Ghirardelli Square, splitting a sumptuous sundae drizzled with chocolate-- real chocolate-- and caramel sauce.

“Don’t tell Jim we got this, by the way,” Bones said. “He’ll never let me try to tell him he’s gotta fix his diet ever again. Which, he still does. The kid eats worse than a teenage boy, and I’d know.”

“No problem, doctor,” you laughed and nudged his shoulder. The easy smile you loved returned to his face, and he tenderly wiped away some chocolate from the corner of your mouth with his thumb. For a moment, though, he didn’t speak; he only gave you those intense, mossy eyes, the ones that indicated he had something going on up in that brilliant head of his.

“What is it?” you asked.

“Nothing. Do you just wanna do some kind of take-away for dinner tonight? We’re heading out home, tomorrow, so I figured you’d just wanna stay in and relax.”

“Sounds good to me,” you shifted a little so you were facing him. “Though, I thought we were just shuttling over. It won’t be more than a few hours, and you said your mom’s house isn’t that far out of town.”

“I know, but we’ve gotta pick up my truck and--”

You did your best to stifle a laugh, “Oh my god, you’re _that_ country boy?”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” he chuckled.

“It means I thought trucks were ancient and also just a big stereotype.”

“I’ll have you know, missy, that my truck may be vintage, but it runs in excellent condition,” he said, voice dripping with playful indignation, “and every country boy worth his wits had a reliable truck back home. Don’t knock it ‘til you try it.”

You coyly fluttered your eyelashes, “That, dear doctor, depends on what you mean by try it.”

He laughed deep in his chest, making you warm inside, and he took your hand to catch a ride back to the apartment.

Bones only disappeared briefly that evening, to pick up dinner. He dropped off one bag of food on the counter and excused himself momentarily with a second that didn’t match the first, but the rest of the night, he stayed curled up beside you, and you almost forgot how strange it was to not have a ship humming around you.

“I know tomorrow is gonna be a hell of a lot bigger change than just staying here, but I promise you’ll like it,” he assured you. “Ma’s been excited to hear you’re coming-- Donna was the only one who could get off work to come meet you, but everybody else can’t wait to hear stories… what’s that look for?”

You, to his surprise, had taken on an admiring smile as you leaned against his chest.

“Just happy.”

“About what?”

“Well, I don’t think contentment is something that has to be justified, Mr. Sensitive,” you elbowed him lightly, “but I’m really, really glad you asked me to stay with you. I probably would have just barricaded myself in one of the temporary residences at Starfleet for two weeks.”

Your whole being warmed as he planted a kiss on the top of your head.

“Can’t imagine spending leave with anyone else, darlin’.”

-

“Wow,” you raised your eyebrows as Bones gestured at his truck, sitting at the back of the shuttle station, gleaming cherry red and looking near-new. “You weren’t kidding when you said you took care of your truck.”

“I am a man who appreciates cleanliness.”

You snorted, “Tell that to your desk, your office, your bathroom cabinet, this right here…” you playfully squeezed his scruffy chin.

“I said I appreciate it, not that I always exercised it.”

He offered you a hand to help you climb up into the passenger seat before getting up in the driver’s side and heading off towards the countryside. You rolled the window half down to allow the breeze into the truck as he drove; you’d become quite fond of fresh air, and the sticky Southern air was a pleasant new scent.

“I’ve got a surprise for you when we get there,” he said. This new, almost enthusiastic, happiness he had about him-- strange as it was, it made you happy to see him not in a sour mood. (You figured it was the absence of both engineers and Spock.)

“No, no no no,” you smacked his leg in mild retaliation. “Oh my god, stop being so sweet and thoughtful! No! Let me do something nice for you!”

“It’s too late,” he deadpanned. “I’m too determined to make this entire trip enjoyable for you. I cannot be contained.”

“You’re a menace, Leonard McCoy,” you giggled. Another easy smile-- you were almost tempted to ask if he was the one feeling ill for once.

As he pulled up by the house, you could see an older woman sitting on a porch swing. She waved at Leonard as he parked, and you felt a little swooping in your stomach. This was likely his mother.

Your brain raced through all the horrible things that could possibly happen as Leonard opened your door and helped you out of the truck before moving to the back to retrieve your bags. This left you to wander around to the front steps alone; Mrs. McCoy was smiling, but you just hoped it would stay that way.

“You must be Y/N, I’ve heard so much about you,” she said in a smooth drawl that you recognized from Leonard’s sleepiest of morning voices. “I’m Eleanora.”

“It’s nice to meet you, too,” you said, feeling like you should have tacked something kind on to the end of the statement, though her warm smile calmed your nerves a little.

“Oh! I should go get--”

“MA!” Leonard came around the truck and up the steps, accent thick as molasses with no warning, “‘S alright, I’ll take her out back to show her. Let me just put our bags up first.” You suppressed a giggle as Eleanora rolled her eyes.

“I’m half-convinced that boy thinks everywhere he goes is his operating room,” she half-whispered to you as she motioned you up the porch steps, before calling through the door, “Leonard! Where are your manners? Show Y/N inside!”

“Comin’, Ma,” he huffed back down the stairs, still carrying his bag over his shoulder. He held the door open to you, “After you, m’lady.”

You whirled on Eleanora, brimming with glee, “I’m gonna need all your evil secrets before I leave.” She laughed and followed you into the house. 

There was a warmth about the place that you’d never seen on your starship quarters. Of course, your parents had always tried to add personal touches to your shared quarters on the Marlowe, but it never really felt lived in. This house didn’t just feel lived in; it felt alive.

“And this is my room, but it’s ours, right now,” Leonard took you upstairs to put down his last bag. You turned slowly as you drank in all the memorabilia from all the different parts of Leonard’s life; a basketball poster here, a class picture there, trophies from academic bowls and diplomas displayed neatly over a shelf of theses.

“Oh my god,” you laughed as you approached the desk by the window, “you framed that silly picture I made you take at the holiday party?”

“It’s harmless, I s’pose. I like it a whole lot more than what used to be there,” he took it from your hands, eyes tracing the mahogany frame with absent eyes.

You knew right away what had likely been in that frame before your face appeared in it.

“I hope that won’t bother you,” you said tentatively, “knowing we’re here...I’ve heard how towns like this can talk.”

“They’ll be fixin’ to if Ma’s told anyone I’m here,” there was a hint of sorrow in his voice, but when he looked up at you, you would have been forgiven for thinking he thought you made the sun shine and the gardens bloom. “But I’ve got something a lot nicer to talk about now.”

His arms circled your waist, and you smiled as his fluffed hair brushed your forehead as you bumped noses, “Your accent’s thicker, here. I like it.”

“Do you?” He brought his lips down at the corner of your mouth.

“Leonard,” you giggled.

He tugged you just the slightest bit closer, if it was at all possible, “I can think of a whole lot more things we can make happen here that you’ll like, sugar—“

“I’d say this is just like high school,” a woman around Leonard’s age smirked, leaning on the doorway as the man before you jolted back, “but you never really seemed to have time for this in school, anyway.”

“Donna!” He went red around the ears.

You laughed and patted his chest, “I’m guessing you’re the sister.”

“And I’m guessing you’re the girlfriend,” she came into the room while Leonard collected himself. “Oh, don’t get all bowed up on me. At least close the door if you’re looking for some private time.”

“Might not’a been what we were looking for. I’m not completely incapable of spontaneity,” he grumbled.

Donna hummed teasingly, before she gestured with her head to the door, “And here I thought you were looking forward to the big surprise.”

“What surprise?” your brow furrowed, and his eyebrows quirked for a second in surprise at the reminder.

“This way, out back,” he took your hand and gently tugged you along down the stairs. You weren’t really sure what he could have possibly done this time, but you were overwhelmed by cuteness and surprise as the most adorable dog you’d ever seen scampered right up to the both of you when you stepped outside; not quite full grown, but not quite a puppy, either.

“Hello, precious!” you cooed at him, bending down to accept scratchy dog kisses. “Who’s this?”

“Ours,” Bones said proudly, “Ma told me just before our leave time was set that the Hendersons just had a bunch of new pups born. I thought you might like having something other than me to latch onto if this whole open planet business made you nervous. His name’s Ace.”

“Really?!”

“Sure is,” he chuckled, catching Ace’s attention as he rubbed at the dog’s head and neck. “He might not be best suited for space travel, but he’ll be here whenever we stop back. Ma said she was happy to have him around.”

You turned as Eleanora laughed a little, “He’s an angel. Much more manageable than that boy of mine was in his younger days.”

“Ma!”

“Oh no, please, go on,” you grinned, “tell me more about the wild, wanton youth of Leonard Horatio McCoy. I’m sure there are plenty of stories that--”

Your boyfriend picked you up, protesting as you laughed, as though merely removing you from the ground could pull you out of reach of his potential embarrassment, and you drank in the sounds of Ace’s playful barks and Eleanora’s laughter and the good-natured eye roll of Donna behind her and the woodsy scent of your boyfriend next to your shoulder, wondering just how long all the wonder could go on.

-

It’s a stickier afternoon when you find yourself sitting on the porch with Donna, sipping sweet iced tea and lazily running your fingers along Ace’s fur as he basks in the sunshine. You’re not sure how long she’s been doing so, but she’s smiling at you.

“What is it?” 

“You just seem to fit perfectly here,” she said honestly. “I figured you’d be a little more skittish than you are. I know you’ve never set foot on Earth before, but I’m starting to think the only reason is because you’re still up on Cloud 9.”

A small smile tugged at your lips, and you kept your eyes on your glass as you became lost in thought. “That’s all your brother, not me. He’s incredible. I mean, he’s got a reputation for being a hardass on the job, but he’s so compassionate and thoughtful...I love him.”

“He loves you, too,” she said, laughing a little, “though, I guess you already figured that. You got him all wrapped up around your finger.”

“I just…” you trailed off a little, and Donna tilted her head at your sudden apprehension, “he’s done so much for me. He didn’t have to ask me to come be here, or get Ace, or— or anything. I just don’t know how I could possibly do the same for him.”

She had a look in her eye. It was nothing threatening, of course, or insulted, but you felt as though she wasn’t looking at you, but at your soul. Leonard had that same stare every now and again. For a fleeting moment, you thought it was genetic.

“I know my brother pretty well, I like to think,” Donna began, rocking absently in her chair. “And yeah, I saw this kinda thing before with him, when Joss was around and all-- I hope she doesn’t get you all fit to be tied, but I figure neither of you mind that mess all that much, ‘else you wouldn’t be here now-- but you...I think he thinks things are different with you, and they are. I can see it in the way he looks at you. It might just be my thinkin’, but I bet my buttons that all he really wants in return for all this is to know that you’re happy.”

You aren’t really sure what to say to that. Not that you’re disappointed-- it’s actually quite the opposite. Your heart swells to think of how much you’ve made him feel better, how much you lift him from the kind of worries he’d had at the beginning of your relationship. Just as you’re about to respond with a statement of gratitude, Ace’s head perks up, and he takes off for the truck you see pulling back up to the house.

“And there’s that grumpy puppy brother of mine now,” Donna laughs, almost as though the last moment had never happened, but you smiled when Leonard stepped down from the truck and happily greeted Ace as the dog smothered him with kisses.

“Hey! Ace! Save some for me!” you called from the porch. When he stood and looked at you, it looked like you were the source of every star in the sky. He came back up the porch, Ace trotting happily beside him, and he pressed a soft kiss to your lips, one arm behind him.

“Good god, don’t even--”

Bones produced a small bundle of flowers, and you couldn’t help yourself-- you might have squealed the tiniest bit like a teenager.

“Oh my god, this whole leave better have been so awesome because you’re about to give me the worst news of my life.”

“Why can’t I just do nice things for you?” he squeezed your arm lightly. “And they call me Dr. Pessimist.”

“No, we call you Mr. Sensitive. It’s called irony. You should try it sometime.”

“Maybe I would, but we both know my main drug is biting sarcasm.”

“Jesus, Len,” Donna rolled her eyes, “if y’all were any sweeter, Ma and I would’a got diabetes the second y’all came home.” 

As the siblings dissolved into bickering and debate, you followed them inside, coaxing Ace along to sit by your chair at the table. Eleanora had gone all out with dinner: fried chicken, mashed potatoes, homemade gravy…she’d called it “all the fixins,” which made you smile a little bit thinking about the charming little quirks she’d passed to her son. 

The dinner was as warm as the food, just as full of laughter and stories as the nights before. Eleanora talked of Leonard’s father and his favorite teachers and family vacations, with Donna interjecting every now and again and Leonard adding his own comments every now and again-- historical accuracy, he said-- even slipping his hand into yours under the table, and you could feel Ace’s wagging tail brushing the backs of your legs.

It was home. He was home. This was home.

When Eleanora began to clear dishes away, you moved to assist, as you had every night that week, and just as she did every night, she placed a hand on your shoulder, “Oh no, sweet pea, don’t even think about it. Besides, Len’s got something for you to do instead.”

He was smiling casually when you looked over at him; it was a smile he’d borrowed from Jim.

“That’s not a good sign,” you said. “You took that move from Captain Kirk. If we end up being chased by intergalactic pirates, I’m leaving you behind.”

“I think you’ll like this a whole lot better,” he insisted, leading you out to the truck. You climbed in the passenger seat, not really sure what to expect, and you peppered him with questions the whole way.

“So, your mom said you had a thing for me to do.”

“That’s right.”

“Is it you?”

That made him laugh.

“Excuse you,” you nudged him good-naturedly with your shoulder, “it’s a valid question, Dr. Legendary Hands.”

“I thought I was Mr. Sensitive.”

“Are you denying your ownership of a medical license and a doctorate? Just for the record.”

“You’re a menace,” he nuzzled his scruffy face into your neck once he’d parked.

“But I’m your menace.”

Leonard just smiled and took you around the the bed of the truck. There was his PADD and a small speaker peeking out of the bag he’d slung in there, and when he turned on the music, he pulled you close and began to sway you to the slow, crooning voice of the singer.

“You’re getting sweet on me,” you murmured, resting your head on his chest. “That might come back to bite you in the butt.”

“I’ve been sweet on you for a lot longer than you’re thinkin’ now, darlin’.”

It was just you and Leonard and the songs and the stardust sprinkled up above-- a portrait of perfection and bliss.

“As much as I love working on the Enterprise, I wish it could always be like this.”

“It can be, if you want.”

“What?”

He moved a little bit back as you lifted your head to look at him.

“Maybe not dirtside, not for a while...but we can make this...a regular thing, a lot more regular than it is now.”

“Leonard, what are you saying?”

“I’m saying I thought about this for a while,” he grew serious, but not somber, “and I mean a long while. I’m a little embarrassed that I didn’t have it all planned out ahead enough that I didn’t even have it all set up before we got dirtside...but I think I made the right choice. I just hope you think so, too.”

He dropped down in front of you, producing a familiar bag and a small box with a pristine ring that made you gasp quietly.

“So, what do you say, sugar?” he looked up at you with warm, hopeful, woodsy eyes. “Will you marry me?”

You cupped his face in your hands, bending down to meet his lips with yours, a quiet message accepting his promise to make everywhere you went feel like home.


End file.
